bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hart
Ben Hart was a magician who reached the Final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 13. Before his audition, he revealed that he performed his own shows and invented magic for other people, adding 'I hope audience can see that magic is real'. In his audition, he asked people to visualise an object in a glass bottle and write them on confetti. He then took a piece of confetti that he picked out that had said the word 'egg' and had bounced it on a hand fan. He then threw a paper aeroplane into the audience which was picked up, revealing a floor plan of the studio. He asked the woman who picked up the plane to make a mark anywhere - this turned out to be seat L34, where a woman names Annika was seated. She was brought up onto the stage, and then teleported from one cage to another via a tesla coil. Simon Cowell described the performance as 'unbelievable', with Alesha Dixon adding 'that's just done my head in'. Ben Hart's audition aired the same night as winner Colin Thackery's had aired. His semi final performance saw Alesha given a matchbox, and he lit a match, swallowing it before revealing that it had returned to the matchbox, and the smoke had entered into a glass that he had placed a saucer atop of. He then asked Simon to pick a card and determine when it had disappeared, before revealing that the card itself had become the matchbox that Alesha had, and contained the matches. Simon remarked 'I think what’s so good about you is that you go from so large scale to so small but right in front of our eyes', with David Walliams adding 'in medieval times you would have been burned to the stake'. He won 2019s fourth semi final. His final performance saw him give a backstory of him and magic - how his grandfather grew up in India, and how, in monsoon season, he saw a magician making cards smaller and smaller before they simply became dust. He then began his trick by eating popping candy and remarking 'it's monsoon season', before making the cards shrink until they were simply dust, which he blew onto the stage. Alesha remarked 'every time we see you, you just get better and better', with Amanda Holden adding 'you’re so professional and so slick - I just feel you’ve got a huge, huge future'. This act was enough to get Hart into the top three, and he had finished the series in third place overall. Before BGT He taught Maisie Williams from the HBO series Game Of Thrones some tricks she needed for the show. He was also a magic editor and advisor, or a magic consultant on certain BBC shows such as New Tricks, Now You See it, Trick Artist, The Egg Trick, Killer Magic, Not Going Out, Help My Supply Teacher Is Magic!, and Help My School Trip Is Magic! He is a Good Star Member of the Inner Magic Circle. He wrote and starred in Killer Magic. He appeared on Ben Hart's Life Hacks (later Ben Hart's Life Hacks with The Voice), The Sorceror's Apprentice, The One Show, Partners In Rhyme, ASAP, and Umagang Kay Ganda. He also used to present his favourite videos on a show named Myx. He created advertising campaigns for Trident, Nicorette, Costa Coffee, and Sky TV. He used to perform magic live on the air for BBC Radio One, and was the person who created the world's first 360 magic trick. He is the writer of four solo shows named The Outsider in 2013, The Vanishing Boy in 2014, Belief? in 2017, and The Nutshell in 2019. He performed as part of Impossible which was a play produced by Jimmy Hendry, as he played two seasons of this show starting in 2015. He played these two seasons at the Noel Coward Theatre in London's West End, Dubai Opera, Singapore, Smart Araneta Coliseum in the Phillipines, The Royal Albert Hall, London Palladium, and Wembley Arena. Ben Hart is also responsible for special effects in certain theatre productions such as The Exorcist, I and You, A Christmas Carol (2017), Dracula, WILD, Wonderland, Out of My Head, The Arthur Conan Doyle Appreciation Society, and Darker Shores. He has won five awards, these being The Magic Circle's Young Magician of the Year in 2007, The Magic Circle's Irving Schneider Award Scholarship, National Reality Television Awards "Best Non-Competitive Reality Format" for Killer Magic, and The Magic Circle's Marvin Rising Star 2018 which was awarded to him by Marvin Berglas. After BGT In the spring of 2019 Ben Hart represented Great Britain on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). Via his opening VT he stated that he believed several books on magic existed, and he had been trying to read as many as he could since the end of BGT series 13, to create the best ever magic trick in the world. He was then seen boarding a train and leaning out of a window as his opening VT ended. To begin his performance he stated several reasons why he believed people liked Magic. He believed it to be a metaphor for life, as he found it a real lifelong dream for him. He prepared an 'entire life cycle' for his performance. He began by showing the judges and live studio audience a twenty pound note, later asking Amanda Holden to sign it for him, so that she would recognise it when she saw it again. He then stated he would 'breathe life' into it. He folded the note, and breathed on it later making it flap like wings. Later the note began to levitate as Ben took the levitating note onto the stage and sat down. He placed the twenty pound note on his mouth as it then blew away as if it were blown by wind. He then asked everyone in the live studio audience and judges not to take their eyes off of the note, as he would make it disappear. He then crumpled it up in his right hand, as it disappeared. It was then that a bulb from an on set lamp post went out, and within the bulb was the twenty pound note. At this point nobody knew that it was the twenty pound note, as Ben asked this, Dec later said to Ant backstage 'it better had be, I leant him that!'. It was then that he stepped on the lightbulb and crushed it, later unfolding it and showing everyone that it truly was the note that Amanda had signed. Amanda commented that he had a 'real kind of old soul, spiritual, kind of weirdness' about him. Alesha Dixon added that he had 'magic eyes'. Simon Cowell criticised him stating that he believed that he needed to 'up game'. David Walliams however praised him later stating 'he made him believe in magic!' He did not make the final of the champions however though. In January 2020 he competed on the second series of America's Got Talent: The Champions, being eliminated in the preliminaries. Category:Series 13 Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:Contestants of previous fame Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Magicians Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)